1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which displays an image, a photographing apparatus provided with the display device, and a display method with which the display device displays the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with speed enhancement of photographing and an increase in capacity of a recording medium, a large amount of similar images can be obtained at one time by continuous photographing and recorded in the recording medium. When the continuous photographing can be performed at the same site, a user can precisely catch a desired moment at the photographing site.
However, when the user photographs the large amount of images in order to precisely catch the moment, it is necessary for the user to reproduce and display the many similar images in the recording medium on a display screen to find out the necessary image from the many similar images after the photographing.
Therefore, in order to find out the necessary image in a short time as much as possible, there is proposed a technique of displaying the many similar images in a multi-screen manner on the display screen (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-311451). However, even if the similar images are displayed in the multi-screen manner on the display screen, the user hardly distinguishes the good image from other images in the multi-screen because of the excessively small display.
JP-A No. 2006-217510 discloses a technique, in which similarity is checked for many similar images and the images which are matched with each other to a certain level are not displayed on the display screen. However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-217510, sometimes the image desired by the user is not displayed because the photographing apparatus side selfishly determines the similarity of the image.
JP-A No. 2006-311060 discloses a technique in which the display is not performed in the case of a small difference in degree of focus among the similar images. However, similarly to JP-A No. 2006-217510, sometimes the image desired by the user is not displayed because the photographing apparatus side determines the similarity of the image.
JP-A No. 2006-238277 discloses a technique, in which a correlation among the plural images is checked and the user is informed by sound in the case of the similar images. However, even if the user is informed of the similar image by sound while the user sees the images on the display screen, it is necessary for the user to finally see all the images to find out the desired image.